


Life is beautiful

by chocolate_raspberry_mango



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Protagonist, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Psychological Torture, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_raspberry_mango/pseuds/chocolate_raspberry_mango
Summary: You like your life. It's not amazing nor pathetic, it's just fine. Sometimes you meet nice people, you like those people. Other times you meet nice ghosts, you like those ghosts.But once you meet an horrible man, he did unspeakable things, you know it, and he can't seem to catch you.





	Life is beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, it's my first time on ao3 :)
> 
> In this prologue, a part of the protagonist's past is told.

You were often dressed in red when you were a child. Deep, rich red. You had a little red coat, little red boots, little red gloves. Your mom said it was your color. 

It was a sunny winter day. The forest where you went playing was completly covered in white. Your father, mother, and little brother (who was just a baby back then) were far behind you. You had ran so much, you were just so excited ! The clear blue sky, the cold air, the quiet nature. You felt like the queen of the world ! Or at least the queen of the forest, you were a reasonable child afterall.

You were in a clear spot in the forest, they were no trees around you. You felt pretty... Exposed. As an anxious child, you always had those kind of sensations. It was a bit annoying, for you, and for your parents (but your parents always forgave you, it wasn't your fault).

<strike>You felt sorry for them</strike>

-"(y/n)! Where are you?"

-"I'm right here!"

You responded, but you didn't want your family to catch up to you. You were a queen afterall! You could find the perfect hiding spot in your domain. 

You ran to a part of the forest that was full of trees. The bark of the pines was black, it was such a contrast compared to the white of the glittering snow. All the trees looked the same, but you needed a special tree. The tree of a queen! You walked for a bit, you liked the sound of the snow crunching under your feet. You looked around, starting to lose intrest in the idea of finding your tree, but then you saw it.

It was a lot smaller than the other trees, it has an odd shape and stalactites were comming down from the branches.

It was **perfect**!

You didn't really like putting yourself in unecessary danger, but this tree was worth climbing ! It's bizarre structure helped you climb it. You found a spot to sit on, and smiled to yourself. That was great!

It was like your were on a throne. You looked around you, nothing but snow and trees. It was so quiet...

**Swoosh**

You froze. 

Something was next to you ?? You began to breath unevenly, rapidly. You slooooowly turned your head to face the _thing_ at your right.

..

...

.....

Big yellow eyes.

It was... An owl, a big, white owl looking at you. It was on one of the branches of your tree. 

Was it going to attack you??! You were really scared, you were going to scream for your parents to come see it (and save you too), but you closed you mouth. You were maybe going to scare it, and it would then attack you (you were a reasonable child afterall).

You looked into it's golden eyes, scared and completly amazed. You tilted your head to the side...

And were surprised when the owl did as well!

You did it a few more times, playing this game for a while, and it ended up making you laugh. You weren't sure what you were doing, but you extended your hand to it. You stopped a few inches aways from it. It didn't seem frightened at all, so you continued.

...

You petted an owl! You were scratching it's neck! It even closed it's eyes (you must've been really good at it).

You pulled back, slightly giggling. Actually, it was really cute ! You liked this owl.

Suddendly, it flew away. You were kind of disappointed, but you were happy still really happy. You heard the owl hoot, and looked in it's direction. It was still looking at you. Was it.. wating for you...?

And so, you decided to follow it.

-"(y/n), honey, where are you?"

-"I'm still right here dad!"

You followed the owl through the forest. You were smiling so much your cheeks hurted(and you swore you saw it smile back). You were running after it now. It was so fast! You almost bumped into a tree a few times. You were so happy!

The owl started to slow down, and then...

It stank.

It smelled really, **really** bad.

The owl landed on the horrendous thing that had this smell. It was terrifiying, but you couldn't bring yourself to go or even look away.

Because this thing was as tall as you.

Because it had long ginger hair.

Because it had cute fluffy little white coat.

You heard footsteps behind you.

-"(y/n), THERE you are! Don't-"

Your mother's voice stopped abrutptly. You felt her take you in her arms and kissing your cheek, smudging her red lipstick on your cheek (it wasn't so bad, because red is your color, right?). You looked in her eyes and could only say:

-"Something bad happened to my friend."

Your mother looked horrified, and looked back at the little girls corpse.

She didn't even seem to notice the owl slowly fadind away into nothingness.


End file.
